


That Kiss

by peggin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gap Filler, M/M, Season/Series 03, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggin/pseuds/peggin
Summary: Episode 308 - Brian's thoughts after Justin kissed him in the art room.





	That Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive).

  
Author's notes: I wrote this as part of that lyrics meme thing a lot of us did last year. This one was for **wide_ocean** , based on her lyrics: _"_ _I'm done denying the truth to anyone, 'cause I'm alive_ _"_  


* * *

All I can think about is that kiss. What was it? What did it mean? Was he saying good-bye once and for all? Or was it his way of telling me he won't be giving up again?  
  
Part of me thinks it would be easier if it was good-bye. Easier like the way, when he left, it was easier to for me to tell Lindsay, "I never loved him," than to admit how much I missed him. Easier like the way it was easier for me to tell Mikey, "I told him from day one, I don't believe in love," than to admit that Mikey was right, that I loved him more than anything.  
  
Easier to live my life alone, to deny that I cared about him, than to risk getting hurt again.  
  
When he left, I was sure that I wanted things easier. But ever since that kiss, I'm not sure anymore if that's what I want. It might be easier, but it's also lonely... empty.  
  
I know that my refusal to admit that I cared was part of the reason why he left. If he comes back, I won't make that mistake again. But I also know that, when it comes to feelings, I'm a coward. If that kiss was good-bye, I will never admit how I feel. I won't have the courage unless he makes the first move.  
  
So I wonder again, was the kiss good-bye... or hello?  
  
Then there's a knock on my door.  
  
"Mr. Kinney?"  
  
I don't have to wonder anymore.  
  
"Taylor. Come in. Sit down. You wanted to see me?"


End file.
